nyancatfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyan Cat
See Nyan Cat (video) for the video by Saraj00n '' '''Nyan Cat, '''also known as' Poptart Cat''' is a Russian Blue cat that has a cherry poptart for a body, that is depicted traveling through space, whilst trailing a rainbow from behind, whilst singing "nya nya nya!" cheerfully. The original gif, poptart cat was created by prguitarman, and later a YouTuber named Saraj00n paired it with Momo's "Nya Nya Nya!" song. In most fanfic, Nyan Cat has an evil twin, named Tac Nayn, one of the oldest known nyan cat spoofs. It also has many different counterparts; many nyans have been made all over the web, some even made by prguitarman himself! Some of these spoofs can be seen on Nyan.cat. The rest can be found on YouTube or Deviantart. Information on all of the different kinds of nyan cats can be found on this wiki, under the Nyan Cat Variations category. Nyan.Cat Nyan Cat was featured on a website called Nyan.Cat, a website where many fans go on to see how long they can nyan for before they get bored. The page being originally created by Huy Hong made people believe he was the original creator. He even decided to claim the poptart cat creator credit for himself by changing the link from "Original Gif" to "Nyan Cat's Cousin". Prguitarman aka Chris Torres did not like this and filed a copyright complaint, which caused Huy Hong to fight back by changing Nyan Cat to Toast Cat, a cat with more detailed features and a slice of buttered toast for the body. This change caused some YouTubers to create "Nyan Cat" Spoofs using Toast Cat's sprite instead. Eventually, the copyright complaint got through and the website got abandoned, which lead to it being braking down, Toast Cat being lost forever. The website soon got fixed when Huy Hong and Chris came back to it and brought back several new nyans. More information on the website can be found on the Nyan.Cat page on this wiki! Nyan Cat's Page Nyan Cat has the original theme song on an infinite loop, whilst an animated gif image of Nyan Cat without the rainbow or background flies over a rainbow embedded onto the website. The stars fly across the screen are also embedded. The three options highlight in pink, and the gif image saves as "original.gif" and the preview icon on the "pick a Flavor" bar also saves under "original.gif". The Nyan Cat also has two different pages: The main page, and the page called Original. Both pages have not many differences to them, however, the main page can be taken by other nyans at certain times of the year. Nyan Cat in Fan Fiction Personality Nyan cat is seen as a cute, friendly cheerful cat that loves and protects animals and people alike. However, if nyan cat's friends are hurt by anyone, then the poptart cat will kill the offender, even if the one responsible for hurting the poptart cat's friends just happens to be another nyan. Powers/Abilities In fan fiction, Nyan Cat has many special abilities, most of them being multicolored and very powerful. Rainbow Hudoken (When using Rainbow Rage) Super Strength (When using Rainbow Rage) Light Super Form (stronger than Rainbow Rage. Gains ability when emotionally hurt) Light Rocket Comet (When in Light Super Form) (Can send foes flying into their own evil planets and destroy them) The "nyas" can annoy people, friends and foes Can do a rainbow fart Abilities in Pokemon Fanfic Rainbow Poop Nyan Quick Attack Rainbow Attack Space Travel Fan Fiction Works Nyan Cat has been used in many fan fiction works! There are stories, fan art, games, websites and more! See some of them below, or visit the Fanon Category! Nyan Battle Nyan Cat falls in Love Nyan Cat falls in Love Again Fan-made Nyan History Nyan Cat: Lost in Space Game Other Nyan Talk: List your favorite and hated nyans Trivia *It is unknown what gender the nyan cat is *Nyan Cat has a cameo on Scribblenauts. This was however hated by the nyan cat gif's creator. *In the game StrikeForce Kitty 2, there is a Nyan Cat costume you can put on your kittens *Nyan Cat appeared on an advertisement for bottled water *Another character, Fiesta Spider was made by prguitarman, but didn't get as much popularity. He also created an 8-bit Fail Whale, a mascot of Twitter. *Nyan Cat was such a popular meme, that it featured on best internet memes lists. *ITV2 had an advert for Family Guy where Peter becomes a nyan and punches the chicken. Another advert later on, named "Spanking New Family Guy | 2016 | ITV2", had Peter as a nyan 0:18 seconds in has the same nyan Peter. Category:Cats Category:Poptarts Category:Space Category:Nyan Cat Song Category:Bright Category:Appears on Nyan.Cat Category:Nyan Cat Variations Category:Canon Category:Food Category:Happy Category:Appears on YouTube Category:Original Rainbows Category:Colored Backdrop Category:Stars Category:Used as Fanon Characters Category:Cute Cats